


The Day

by DisturbedPsychology



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9406628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisturbedPsychology/pseuds/DisturbedPsychology
Summary: He cried enough, he suffered enough just for this day and god…it felt so damn bad to be alive. He should've stayed at home and fake a horrible flu, try to sleep until next year when his heart finally healed.Today Aoi finally got married.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Highly recommend listening to Calm Envy while reading this.

Ruki looked at himself in the mirror.

Perfect make up, gorgeous deep brown eyes, long brunette hair falling through his shoulders, a tight black suit with an equal tie…he looked handsome and ready to go.

Except for one small thing. He wasn't happy

Only he looked at a face full of sorrow, eyes reflecting nothing but tiredness and pain. He cried enough, he suffered enough just for this day and god…it felt so damn bad to be alive. He should've stayed at home and fake a horrible flu, try to sleep until next year when his heart finally healed.

He closed his eyes and sighed. 

-Nothing gonna change if you just look at your face- he said to himself -Better move on- 

Today Aoi finally got married... 

And he felt a shot of pain through his chest. "Stop it!" He screamed inside his head "Stop fucking thinking about it!”. All his life, since he was a kid, he dreamed of a bright future, dreamed of a loving family and a successful job, dreamed of his happily ever after. Now everything slipped through his fingers: his happiness, his future, the man he loved…

He felt tears at his eyes one more time and furiously whipped them, taking a deep breath. Before walking out of his home, he grabbed Aoi present and place it in his back pocket.

He drove quietly all the way to the wedding place, his phone ringed for the umpteenth time in the day. He is been ignoring calls from everyone all day long, trying to keep himself out of the bright side. The screen showed Kai name and he knew he couldn’t keep ignoring them, the leader would start to get worried and then a drama would start, trying to find where the hell he been the whole morning.

Parking his card on the side of the street, he picked up the phone.

-What do you want?-  
-Aoi wants to see you- Kai spoke softly -He says he needs you here-

Ruki hated the way Aoi had control over him, he felt like a puppy in need for affection, like a kid so depraved of love that the only thing he could do is being clingy to someone…how much he hated that raven haired beauty. How much he hated all the promises and all the kisses, all the ‘forever’s and all the ‘no matter what’s

Oh how he loved that raven haired beauty

-Why?- he tried to keep his voice cool   
-To talk, he is a bit nervous about everything-  
-I’m on my way, tell him that-

Then he ended the call and started the engine of his car yet again.

They were happy…and then everything fell apart.

They started dating back in DIM era, when the amount of work was bearable and they could have time for themselves. Way before that they wanted to end a six months old friends-with-benefits relationship, both of them fell so madly in love they couldn’t even hide it even when they had to. No one knew about them, not even the guys in the band. They tried to keep it as low as they could…mainly to avoid bad reputation and hate comments towards everyone.

And things slowly got better and better, Ruki felt he finally found his soulmate and his dreams got wilder, his future looked brighter. He wanted to spend his whole life with Aoi. No one completed him as much as him and he knew the older loved him the same. He could feel it in every kiss, in every single word.

On a pitch black night in a hotel room somewhere in between tours while lying in bed after one of their many lovemaking sessions. Aoi spoke about them…Ruki still thought about that day

_“Do you think we will last forever?”_

_“Why are you asking me that?”_ he answered back then with a smile on his face, kissing his forehead and combing his hair with his fingers _“Something’s wrong with us?”_

_“No, no…everything is fine I swear. Just a little curious about it…that’s all”_

But he lied

Two weeks after, Aoi arrived to the studio with a young woman. She had long brunette hair, slim and built figure, dark eyes and a big bright smile. Ruki thought it was his niece since he normally talked about her but he never got the chance to meet her (part of their ‘no one can know about this’ relationship) and Aoi presented her as his girlfriend…

The world crumbled upon the vocalist shoulders

He never felt so broken, so betrayed, so mad and full of pain…

_“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!”_ he screamed at a Aoi pushing him towards a wall in a small bathroom of the company. His ‘girlfriend’ was left behind, bonding with the other three. Ruki was mad, he couldn’t see beyond his broken heart.

_“Taka please listen to me!”_ Aoi cried and the tears slowly flowed through his cheeks

_“Don’t fucking call me Taka! What the fuck Yuu?! What the flying fuck?! Do you think this is funny?! Do you take some pleasure out of this?! You’re breaking my heart and then dancing on the pieces! We’re together! We’re meant to celebrate our seventh goddamn year! Don’t you fucking say you don’t love me anymore because I swear to god Yuu Shiroyama I swear to god I will rip my chest open!”_

His car stopped at a red light and Ruki closed his eyes, letting the tears spill.

_“We’re both men!”_ Aoi said between sobs _“My family wants me to marry and have a family…and you…”_

Ruki punched the steering wheel several times, screaming in rage at the memory…sobbing loudly and giving a damn about the makeup and his presentation as Aoi one and only best men. Why? Why did it hurt so much? He wanted to move on but he just couldn’t…his heart won’t let him.

_“I’m so sorry Taka…please…please… I don’t want to hurt you…”_

_“And I don’t want to ever see you again…”_

He never returned to the studio that day instead he furiously drove all the way to his home and cried, cried like there was no tomorrow. Cried until his throat felt dry and his eyes swollen shot. He screamed and cursed, destroyed glasses and frames, ripped all the photographs until it was too much and he ended passing out on the living room carpet.

They continued seeing each other but not a single word was spoken, the girl visited them more frequently and he had no other choice but to talk to her.

_“Ruki-san”_ she said to him one day _“Do you have a minute?”_

_“What is it?”_

_“Yuu…I mean, Aoi told me one day that you’re his best friend out of the five. Can you give me some recommendation on what he loves? I’m planning on giving him a present for our fifth month”_

Ruki remembers himself laughing, not because it was funny but out of pure shock. Five months together and she still didn’t know what he loved and what he hated?

_“You could just pick him a box of cigarettes and a new lighter”_

_“No”_ she laughed _“I want to give him something special”_

_“Mhm…you could give him jewelry. He really loves that. Whatever you choose try that it has a weird pattern or something…he is very fond of buying things like that”_

_“Oh! I thing I have something in mind now! Thank you very much!”_

Even if Ruki wanted to hate Aoi for hiding things from him, for not speaking about his own plans…he just couldn’t. He couldn’t even hate the young woman…his heart was not meant to hate, now he knew that.

He finally arrived to the wedding place. They planned to have a western type of wedding and mix the celebration with the religious process so a big hall was choosen for that: There was an aisle right in the middle with a red carpet covering it, at each of the sides there were a bunch of tables decorated with red and white details, on top of them vases filled with red roses. The altar right at the end of the carpet had an arc made of roses crossing from side to side

He felt a hand on his shoulder

-Hey Ruks, you made it-

Uruha had a goofy grin on his face and a small blush around his cheeks. He definitely started the party way early and had a few too much glasses of wine. He was dressed on a white suit, dark tie and shoes. His hair slightly wavy and his face absent of makeup.

-Hey ugly duck- he smiled lightly –Having fun already?-  
-Yeah! There’s a fuck lot of alcohol everywhere man you should loosen up and try it because…damn, it’s really good-  
-I can see that. Where are the others?-  
-Reita is trying to be useful and helping Aoi mom with the guests. Kai is in the back alongside Aoi, he’s been a nervous wreck all day long…I guess only you could help him huh? You guys were really close and all-

Ruki shrugged and punched Uruha slightly in the chest

-I guess I’ll go help, see you later Kou. Try to keep your ass sober at least until the bride walks through the aisle-

The taller man just gave him a thumbs up and then wobbled his way through the hall. Ruki walked calmly until he reached the backstage and knocked on the only door there, some whispers were heard and then Kai opened the door for him. The leader had his hair combed back, a grey suit with matching tie and shoes, a smile reached his face as soon as he saw the vocalist.

-Thank god you’re here! Mind if I lend you Aoi right now? I really want to check on the other two…Uruha is half drunk and Reita just can’t do anything right-

Ruki laughed out loud at Kai worried comment

-Reita is all right and Uruha is fully drunk right now but don’t worry…the bottles are still in their place and he is not kissing the sound technician-

Kai smiled and then went back to Aoi, who was sitting right in front of a mirror. Placing both hands on the groom shoulders he spoke words of courage

-I’ll leave you in good hands now Yuu. Stop being so nervous, everything is going to be fine…we’ll be with you-

Aoi just nodded

Kai leaved the small room and they were left together alone for the first time in a year

-Hey, stand up. I can’t see you- said Ruki

Aoi stood up, his dark blue suit shining slightly with the light. He had his hair cut short and no makeup. Ruki thought that right now he really looked like an older man, ready to take on the world with a dull job and an even uglier life.

-You look great, let me help you with the tie-

So the younger man got closer to the raven haired and started helping him with the sloppy knot of his tie. The silence in the room was unbearable but what could they say? Nothing could be done to break the ice in this kind of situation so they both just kept quiet, letting their actions speak for each other.

A few moments after, everything was done and Aoi sat in front of the mirror yet again.

-So what’s the big deal about this day?- Ruki said, leaning on the door looking at his full reflection on the mirror and crossing his arms  
-Are you really asking me that?- Aoi answered between laughs –I’m getting married Ru-   
-Yeah, yeah so what? You love her don’t you? Are you going to tell me you’re ‘not enough’ for her?-

Aoi lowered his gaze

-I guess is true…I’m not enough for her. She deserves a good man, not a musician with irregular and annoying schedules-   
-You’re doing great Yuu. It’s more than enough. She choose you even when you had little time. Is okay-

Silence filled the room for a good amount of time

-Taka…-  
-Yes?-  
-Do you hate me? It’s…it’s the first time we talk to each other since…since that day…do you hate me?-

Ruki sighed

-Of course not you idiot…you hurt me that day, you…you really tore me apart but…but I guess we can’t do anything about it huh? We can’t control your family wishes and all of that stuff. So yeah, it sucks but I deal with it. Never think that I hate you because I don’t. I just couldn’t find the right words, I was waiting for my heart to heal-

The corners of Aoi mouth slowly curved into a smile

-I’m so glad to hear that-   
-I would like to ask you something Yuu-  
-Yes?-

Ruki grabbed a nearby chair and sat right beside Aoi

-You really loved me? All those days we spent together, our dreams of owning a home and having a family, the trip to Europe, the morning kisses, the nights we spent making love…all of those…they were true? You told me the truth every time you said you loved me?-

And the vocalist could see how Aoi eyes filled with tears

-Why are you asking me this?- his voice sounded broken  
-Please…this will help me move on. Please just answer me-  
-I’ve never stopped loving you Taka…you’re my soul mate, you’re the only one I loved so deeply and for so long…there will always be a special place for you in my heart, always. And yes, all those times I said I loved you, all the morning kisses and all the nights were true…I gave you my heart completely-

Aoi started crying. Ruki smiled, feeling his throat clench at his words.

-I’m really glad to hear that…-

Then, the vocalist made the distance between them shorter and he placed a kiss on Aoi lips. It was soft and felt like authentic glory, Aoi tangled his hands behind Ruki neck, combing his hair softly with the tip of his fingers, never wanting to let go of this last show of affection between them. Ruki held his need to cry, it was enough, no more tears from now on.

They pulled back and looked at each other eyes, a smile painted their faces

Ruki placed one last kiss on top of Aoi head

-Please be happy Yuu…be really happy. When you’re no longer happy with her don’t force yourself into the relationship…please think about you and don’t stop smiling. I don’t want to see you crying ever again all right? Don’t worry about me, it will hurt and it will be difficult but I’ll move on…I promise I’ll move on. Don’t feel guilty about this-

Aoi reached for a hug, slipping his hands through Ruki waist

-I love you Takanori-  
-I love you too Yuu. I’ll never love anyone like I’ll loved you-

Ruki broke the hug and reached for the back of his pocket, placing Aoi present in his hands

It was a silver ring with a bunch of diamonds all around it. It had a date carved on the inside and when Aoi saw it he immediately broke in tears yet again.

-Taka…no…please-  
-This was meant for you, for our seventh anniversary- he said with a smile –I was planning on marrying you so I bought this…I lost mine probably a few months ago but I always kept yours. It has the date of our anniversary carved inside…it may not be a great thing but it was meant to be special. Please keep it, it’s the only kind of gift I could give you on this day-

Aoi wore it on his left ring finger

-It fits perfectly…oh Taka-

And the older man stood up, hugging his soul mate one more time. Ruki hugged him back, giving him a light kiss on his shoulder.

A knock on the door made them flinch

-Aoi? Ruki? Guys everything is ready we need you here. The bride is about to arrive-

It was Reita. Ruki immediately fixed his suit, Aoi cleaned his face of any tears

They smiled at each other

-Go Aoi. I’ll go in a minute, need to check myself in the mirror-

The raven haired nodded and then ran outside the room

Ruki looked at himself in the mirror and sighed

-Well done Matsumoto- he smiled –He is free…you’re free-

And so, Ruki looked at Aoi the entire time like he was some kind of angel, a beautiful piece of art. He didn’t miss Aoi hand with his ring shining in the light, even when he had a new one on the opposite hand, he also didn’t miss when Aoi looked at him with a smile.

_“Do you think we will last forever?”_

_“Yes Aoi”_ he should have answered

_For all eternity_

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally mean to be an Uruoi fanfic but in the end I choose for Ruki and Aoi because damn...they're my angst pairing. 
> 
> I'm planning to turn this into a full-length fic when I finish "Save Me". So yeah, my Aoiki muses will be busy for a while. 
> 
> Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
